I'll Fight
by NeverlandDust
Summary: Scarlett had the option of staying in the town she had lived in and hated for her whole life or joining the famous witch hunters, Hansel and Gretel. She saw it as either hiding or fighting. She decided to fight. Hansel/OC
1. First Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Scarlett.**

* * *

><p>"This girl will be burned!"<p>

This statement was met with a round of applause which I raised an eyebrow at. These people I had lived and grown up with were all of a sudden turning their backs on me just because of one accusation.

They must really care.

I was pushed forward by the man holding my tied hands behind my back and led to a pole that was set above some firewood. I didn't fight as my back was pressed against it, and they began to tie my hands to the pole.

He stepped back when it was all done and went back to the sheriff who was watching me with crossed arms and a scowl.

"You have any last words, Witch?" He spat as the deputy beside him lit a match.

I pursed my lips and eyed him. "That coat doesn't really go with that shirt. You should probably change that."

His face went red with rage and raised his hand to signal for the match to be thrown-

"I suggest you put out that match."

There was a click as a gun's safety was turned off. That same gun was pointed straight at the man's head. I raised my eyebrows at the girl who was staring fearlessly at the deputy who reached both of his shaky hands up and did as told.

The woman was dressed like she was about to get ready for war, and I liked it. She looked like a badass and not just because of the multiple guns that she was holding.

I was taken out of my observations when a man suddenly appeared right in my face. My head jerked back in surprise at the closeness, but he did nothing but put his hands to either side of my face and search my brown eyes with his blue ones. He moved my head side to side before putting his fingers in my mouth and checking my teeth.

I'm pretty sure my expression was clearly saying 'What the fuck?' by the time he was checking my nose.

He pulled away and nodded at the woman before taking out a knife which I widened my eyes at.

"A witch's sickness travels and shows through their physical appearance." The girl announced to the townspeople watching as she leaned the gun on her shoulder. "It shows in their teeth, their eyes, and their voices."

My face must have been amusing to the man because he smirked as he reached behind me and did something. It was only until the ropes loosened on my wrists did I realize that he was cutting through the binds.

"This girl is no witch. Your sheriff almost burned an innocent girl just because of a witch scare-"

"What's your name?" The man asked me as I brought my hands forward to rub the raw skin around my wrists.

I eyed him. "Scarlett."

He smiled slightly with a nod. "Nice to meet you, Scarlett."

I raised an eyebrow. "You know, the typical response to asking someone their name is to give them your own."

He seemed pleasantly surprised by this comeback as his eyebrows rose along with a chuckle.

"- That is why the mayor hired us." The woman continued to speak. "My name is Gretel," She nodded over to us. "and that's my brother, Hansel. We're professional witch hunters."

The man had glanced at his sister when she had announced this before smirking at me. "Hansel, at your service."

"Pleasure." I spoke before sighing after seeing Gretel speaking to the mayor while the sheriff slunk away, clearly embarrassed after having his mistake thrown bluntly at his face. "May I leave now?" I returned my eyes to his and raised my eyebrows. "You know, since I'm not a witch and all."

He opened his mouth to answer before his sister cut him off.

"Hansel." She nodded towards the mayor's office that the mayor was already walking towards. She saw me watching and gave a small smile before turning her back to us and following him.

"Um," Hansel cleared his throat while rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. Yeah, you're free to go." He swallowed and nodded at me.

I pressed my lips together in a sort-of smile before beginning to climb off the wood pile.

"Oh, let me help you-"

"I got it." I waved off Hansel's hand and made it to the ground successfully. I grinned at him with my hands on my waist. "See? You'll find that I'm not totally helpless."

He smirked as he climbed off the wood pile himself. "So it would seem." He hesitated, glancing back at the office.

"Your job awaits, oh professional witch hunter." I dramatically gestured at the door with a mocking smile.

He chuckled before raising his eyebrows at me. "I'll see you again?"

"If you're like most men, then yes. You shall see me again." He seemed confused by my answer. "I work at the tavern." I threw a thumb in the direction that I was going to be heading off soon.

"Ah," He nodded slowly. "Then, yes, you will most definitely see me again." He joked.

"Can't wait." I smirked and turned to walk towards my work. I didn't have to turn around to know that he was watching after me.

"Hansel!"

His sister's sharp words just confirmed it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Long time no post. I'm actually kind of nervous to post this since it has been at least 8 months from my last update. I'm not totally sure whether I will continue this story or not. I guess it all depends on the amount of feedback I get from it.**

**As you can see, it starts before the beginning of the movie to kind of show how Scarlett got into joining Hansel and Gretel before going into the movie story line. **

**I will try to update often, but, once again, it all depends on the feedback. If it's like my 'Till The End' story, I probably won't continue it. **

**Hope you like it! **


	2. A Little TLC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Scarlett.**

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Gretel asked her brother knowingly with a smirk on her face as she leaned over the mayor's desk.<p>

Hansel cleared his throat as he walked over and placed his hands on the edge of the desk. "Nothing." He avoided her eyes and stared intensely at the maps and posters below him. "Now, what have we got?"

Gretel decided to save him from further embarrassment and filled him in on what was happening. "Two kids get taken every month." Hansel picked up some '_LOST_' posters and began shuffling through them. "This started about five months back. Five months; ten children. These," She pointed at the map on the desk that had dots on them. "are the disappearance spots."

"Yes, they were first all in the woods until we began telling people to stay out of them." The mayor continued as Hansel put down the posters and studied the map. "That's when they started to disappear from their homes."

"Any evidence of struggle?" Hansel looked at the mayor expectantly.

He shook his head, looking trouble. "None at all. It's like they just up and left without telling anyone."

"I'm thinking it's a lure spell." Gretel told Hansel before focusing on the mayor who was squinting at her in confusion. "It's a spell that puts children into some kind of trance." She turned to her brother for him to continue to explain.

"The children are then under the witches' control and will do anything she says. Even go out into the middle of the forest." He breathed without taking his eyes from the map. He lifted his head and looked to the mayor. "We'll need to go to the disappearance spots to study them for any evidence."

"Of course, of course." The old man nodded quickly. "I've got just the person to lead you."

"Oh," Gretel exchanged glances with Hansel as she plastered on a smile. "We don't need anyone to lead us there. It's fine-"

"Nonsense." The mayor waved it off. "She'll be able to get you from one spot to the next within a day. She knows the woods like the back of her hand." He frowned at the table. "There's just the matter of asking her." He looked at the hunters. "She's quite… stubborn."

Hansel, having a feeling of who this was, questioned "What's her name?"

"Scarlett White. She works at the tavern down the way." The mayor gestured in the direction that Scarlett had shown Hansel before. "She's also, uh," He fixed his glasses nervously. "the one that almost got burned today." He chuckled sheepishly while glancing between the two of them.

Gretel raised an eyebrow at him. "And how did she get put into that situation?" she asked.

"Bad timing. Just very bad timing." The mayor nodded with a troubled expression. "Another one of our children was taken last night, and she was caught walking out of the woods soon after the disappearance. She claimed that she was looking for mushrooms."

Hansel kept a poker-face. "You say that as if you don't believe her."

The mayor's eyes widened as he glanced between the two. "No! No, no, no, no! Don't get me wrong. I think the most highly of her, but… the facts are against her."

"The facts are against her, therefore you are." Gretel summed with raised eyebrows and a quick glimpse at Hansel. She could tell that he was having fun getting the mayor agitated just as much as she was.

"No, no, no!" The mayor sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his elbow on the desk and rubbing his head. The siblings shared a smirk over his back. "I don't know what I believe right now." The mayor spoke sorrowfully.

"Well," Hansel pushed away from the desk and stared down at him. "you can believe that we're going to catch this witch and end this trouble." The mayor nodded in relief. "Now… you said that tavern was that way?" Hansel raised his eyebrows and pointed in the general direction.

* * *

><p>I absolutely hated working at the tavern. Absolutely loathed it. But it paid well, therefore, I stayed. Even if that did mean that I'd have to deal with gross, sweaty, middle-aged men hitting on me every time I so much as walked passed them.<p>

"Here's your drink, Mr. McConal." I smiled slightly as I placed the mug on the bar in front of one of the very few men I could handle in this place.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Mr. McConal nodded while bringing the rim to his lips.

I placed my hands on the counter. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Scarlett before you actually get it?" I smiled playfully.

"Only about a hundred more." He returned the smile.

I shook my head in amusement until scowling when I heard someone barking orders at me from the other end.

"Duty calls." I rolled my eyes at him before going to the other end of the counter where some drunk idiots sat.

"Four beers, Sugar." The leader smirked while eyeing me.

I kept a poker-face on as I turned and grabbed their orders before placing the cups in front of them. I turned to go to the other end of the counter when the man grabbed my arm.

Now typically I would humor the person until they let go and then walk away like nothing happened. But tonight? Tonight I almost got burned at the stake because of these people. I wasn't taking any of their shit.

I grabbed his wrist tightly and twisted it so he howled in pain before I grabbed his head and rammed it into the counter.

No one so much as blinked as the unconscious man fell to the ground.

I raised an eyebrow at the three men who remained there.

"Anything?" I glanced between them all, but they shook their heads quickly. "No? Good." I took the man's mug and went to dump it out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I heard someone exclaim, causing me to turn and see Hansel coming to the counter with Gretel behind him. "Don't go wasting perfectly good alcohol. The asshole didn't even touch it."

I smirked and placed the drink in front of him when he and his sister sat down.

"If you wanted it, you could have just said so."

"Ah, but you knew." He smirked at me from over the rim as he took a huge gulp.

"That was pretty impressive back there." Gretel mused with a nod at the three men who were dragging their friend out of the room.

"Yeah, well," I sighed, taking out a rag and cleaning the counter. "I figured that they almost killed me today; I'm entitled to a few punches." I smirked at her, and she returned it, obviously pleased with my response.

"So," She leaned her elbows on the counter. "You know the woods pretty well, right?"

"And you want me to show you where the kids disappeared at?" I summed with a raised eyebrow. "We can start at dawn tomorrow. We can probably get through all the spots in a day."

Hansel and Gretel exchanged looks.

"Well, that was easy." Hansel breathed, gulping down more of his drink.

* * *

><p>"What is that?"<p>

I stopped walking at Gretel's question and looked to where she was pointing.

It was an old abandoned farm shack a couple hundred yards away that looked like it needed a little TLC. Well, a lot of TLC.

"Oh, that's a just an abandoned shack." I crossed my arms and squinted at it. "No one ever goes in there. I've been tempted, but I rarely come out here so…" I shrugged. I glanced between Hansel and Gretel's knowing looks. "What?" I nodded towards the shack. "You think there's a witch in there?"

Hansel faced me and raised an eyebrow. "Do you know how to shoot a gun?"

My eyes flickered warily down to the large rifle that was in his hands. "Uh, not really…"

"Okay," The gun was suddenly shoved into my hand. "This is the safety," He pointed at something. "This means it's on," He flicked it up and raised his eyebrows at me to make sure I was getting everything. "And this means it's off." He flicked it back to the original spot. "Off means you can shoot, on means you can't. You press this," He touched the trigger. "To shoot. Be careful of the recoil though; it's rough. If anything comes after you or near you that doesn't look like us or normal, you don't hesitate to shoot it, got it?" He stared at me expectantly.

"Uh…"

"It's easy to get when you're about to die." Gretel patted my shoulder with a smile before she and Hansel got their weapons out and stalked towards the shack.

Well, that was comforting.

I swallowed and straightened up while glancing around anxiously after the two disappeared into the house.

I jumped and stared wide-eyed at the door when there was bumping, crashing, and shots being fired.

The sound of glass shattering pierced the air as someone crashed out of the window and rolled on the ground. It didn't take long for the figure to hop up and start to run at a high-speed pace away from the cottage, cloak flowing out from behind them along with spiked hair that belong to neither Hansel nor Gretel.

A witch.

I didn't think. I just put the shotgun up, closed one eye, aimed, and shot.

The witch fell.

Hansel and Gretel came running out of the house. While Gretel began to hurry and hang the witch in a tree, Hansel came over to me as I walked towards them.

He was panting when he finally reached me and glanced behind him at the witch before raising his eyebrows at me. "That you?"

I nodded slowly while watching the witch struggle as she was hung upside down. "Yeah." I rubbed my shoulder and grimaced at him. "You were right. That recoil is killer."

He smiled slightly, and I got the feeling that he was kind of impressed.

"You got her in the right lung." Gretel breathed as she approached us. She was studying me carefully. "That's difficult considering the distance you were shooting." She raised an eyebrow. "You sure you've never shot before?"

I bit my lip. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure- Whoa!" I quickly tightened my grip around the gun when it nearly fell from my hand.

"Yeah," Hansel grabbed the gun from me carefully. "She's never shot before." He raised his eyebrows at his sister momentarily with a widening of his eyes.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "Hey!"

"Come on." Hansel put his gun over his shoulder and squinted at the witch who was still struggling to get free. "Let's go and see if this ugly skank has anything to do with the missing children."


End file.
